The Unit
by unbroken13
Summary: Lauren is in her last year of Yale medical school, Tamsin, her best friend works in NYC as a criminal psychologist with the rest of the gang. Lauren uses her medical know how to help the group. Doccubus. First attempt at fanfic so be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

Twenty-one, "finally" Lauren said out loud to herself. Being a genius had it perks but being a year away from graduating from Yale med school and being the age of an undergrad was not one of them. Lauren quickly walked up the steps to the brick house she shared with her best friend Tamsin. Tamsin, the beautiful blonde, hockey playing, criminal psych major…..she was so different from Lauren but yet they got along so well. "There is the birthday girl!" Tamsin said attacking Lauren at the door. "I can finally take you out to bars like a normal college student." Lauren could only smile at her friend, "what am I going to do when you graduate in the spring?" "Wow doctor, way to be depressing. Well I will be working in New York City so you can always take a train." Lauren rolled her eyes at Tamsin, this was a conversation they had more than once. "Yes, I am aware of public transportation, I am talking more about this." She said making a gesture between the two. "Well, that is why I am taking you to a bar tonight, so you can make friends to replace me, who knows, even find a girlfriend." Lauren rolled her eyes, this was typical of Tamsin, trying to get Lauren to be more social and setting her up. "Let me go change and then we can go."

The bar was crowded with Yale students. Everyone seemed to know Tamsin and greeted her warmly. For those that did not know Tamsin she could come off as intense, or even bitchy. Lauren loved to see Tamsin smile, it showed everyone else just a glimpse of the Tamsin she knew. Tamsin told Lauren to grab a table and she would get them something to drink. Lauren sat in the corner looking at the crowd, she had been in bars before, mostly in Canada where she had done two summer internships, but this was her first time at The Bulldog, the bar located right around the corner from their place. Lauren was looking around the room and made eye contact with Nadia, an English major that had been asking Lauren out for the last year. Tamsin returned with the drinks and looked to where Lauren was looking. "Nadia, maybe you should just give her a chance, just one date."

-The next Fall-

Tamsin had graduated and was now working as a criminal psychologist in New York City. Their place seemed empty without Tamsin but Nadia had been staying over more so it was almost like Lauren had a roommate. Lauren was leaving class and decided to give Tamsin her nightly phone call. Through their conversations she had learned that Tamsin's unit consisted of Dyson- who Lauren suspected Tamsin was crushing on, Hale, Kenzi-the only person to ever out drink Tamsin, and Bo. She was super excited to see Tamsin, she had not seen her since helping her move in over a month ago. "To answer your questions-no I cannot wait to see you, no I will not get involved in a drinking competition between you and Kenzi, and yes I have gone on a few dates with Nadia." Lauren nodded her head listening to Tamsin ask more questions, "No she is not my girlfriend, speaking of dating Tamsin, what's up with Dyson?" Tamsin's quick "Oh look I got to go" comment made Lauren smile, yep she thought, that girl has a crush. Lauren saw Nadia waiting for her at the door to her building. "Lauren, so what do you want to do tonight?" Her voice was too eager. "Nadia, I told you last week, I am taking the train in to the city, staying with Tamsin this weekend. I am actually just here to get my bag." Nadia smile tightened, "ok have fun" she said leaning in and giving Lauren a soft kiss on her check before leaving.

Lauren arrived around 6pm at Tamsin's apartment. Before Lauren could even pull her bag out of the taxi she felt Tamsin run up behind her and hug her. "Doc, you are here! I cannot wait to show you around….oh and once you get all your stuff in we are meeting up with my coworkers at the bar." Tamsin quickly picked up Lauren's bag and brought it up the stairs to her apartment. Lauren noticed how quickly Tamsin was getting them inside. "You are trying to get me inside quickly, you must really want to go see your coworkers….or maybe just this Dyson character." Lauren could already see Tamsin start to blush, "no, it's just the city and I don't want you out on the corner, people get the wrong idea about you." Tamsin said tilting her head to the side, really impressed with herself. "Right." Lauren said smiling.

About an hour later Tamsin and Lauren walked into the Dal. Tamsin quickly waved to the table occupied by her friends. "Lauren, this is Kenzi, Hale, Bo, and Dyson." Tamsin looked at Lauren while saying Dyson, almost as a way to say "please don't embarrass me." "Hello everyone" Lauren said. Lauren took in the group, Dyson and Hale looked like they were cops, Kenzi looked like a goth kid, maybe she was undercover, and Bo, well she just looked amazing. Lauren was staring at Bo. "So ugh, Tamsin says you are studying to be a doctor." This snapped Lauren out of it, "yes, medicine with a focus on forensic pathology. What do you all do?" "Well Hale and I here are the muscles." Dyson said smirking. "Speak for yourself." Said Bo who obviously had her own set of impressive muscles. "Dyson, Hale, Tamsin, and I are special investigators, and Kenzi here is computer forensics." "That is just a fancy schmancy way of saying I am a hacker." Kenzi said. "Do not give her your email." Hale said shaking his head like he had already experienced her power. "Now that we all know each other lets drink!" Kenzi said, obviously tired of the small talk.

Two hours and many many drinks later the group had spread themselves throughout the bar. Tamsin and Dyson were playing pool...but mostly flirting. Kenzi was trying to out drink everyone at the bar and Hale was trying to make sure she didn't. Bo and Lauren sat at the table looking at the group. Lauren was just drunk enough to not have a filter. "So what's wit Dyson? Is he seeing anyone?" Bo gave her a questioning look, "why Lauren, are you interested?" Lauren almost choked on her drink, "no but I think Tamsin is. Oh no, is he your boyfriend?" Bo laughed which eased the fear that was spreading across Lauren's face. "No, we use to date casually but are better as friends." "Do not tell her I said anything, she would kill me and make sure the body is never found." Bo smiled and leaned in, "I would find your body." Lauren blushed, was Bo flirting with her or was the alcohol making her wishfully think Bo was? Either way she did not have a come back and did her classic Lauren Lewis look down smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I should probably take Kenz back to our place" Bo said supporting the small woman who was now only muttering in Russian. "Yes, and I should probably get Tamsin back to her place, it looks like she is making friends." Lauren gestured to a very intoxicated Tamsin challenging strangers to arm wrestling. Lauren wanted to say so much to Bo, how great it was talking to her, how she wanted to get to know her more, how every time Bo smiled it made her smile, how Lauren wanted to be the one to make her smile. Bo broke Lauren's thought by saying, "it was great getting to know you tonight, while you were breaking up that fight Tamsin started I put my number in your phone, maybe we could meet up tomorrow…" "YES..I mean yes." Lauren tried to play it cool but she could already tell by Bo's smirk that the cool ship had already sailed. "Oh and text Nadia back, she has been texting you all night." Bo said as she gave Lauren a smile and walked Kenzi out of the bar. Lauren just stood there smiling, until Bo's last comments hit her. Lauren pulled out her phone and sure enough there were multiple texts and calls from Nadia. Most seemed simple in nature, did you make it, how is the city, but the more Lauren did not respond the more frantic the texts seemed to get. Lauren sent Nadia a quick text, just saying she made it and she was safe and would be back on campus Sunday. Lauren looked up just in time to see Tamsin take a running charge at someone, only to be held back by Dyson. "Oh look at me, I am so mature with my job and apartment, no I don't make a scene anymore…." Lauren mumbled to herself mocking a conversation Tamsin and her had head no more than 2 weeks ago. Dyson walked Tamsin over to Lauren. "Please take her home, we cannot afford to be banned from another bar." The words might have come across as harsh but Lauren could tell that Dyson was amused by Tamsin's antics and just trying to look out for her. "Ugh, fine dad" Tamsin said rolling her eyes dramatically.

Lauren spent most of the walk back to Tamsin's apartment preventing her friend from walking into another bar or "making friends" as she put it. "Doc, look I think that is blood" Tamsin said pointing up, Lauren looked up, giving Tamsin enough time to run…right in the direction of the nearest bar. If Tamsin was sober she would have made it, but in this state Tamsin was moving much slower and not in a straight line. Lauren tackled her friend, who was laughing hysterically now. "I cannot believe you fell for that!" Lauren was laughing now too, "oh you got me Tamsin, but you won't again." She pointed down to her wrist which was now handcuffed to Tamsin's. "I will just keep this safe until we get back to your place," Lauren said placing the key in her jacket pocket. "Ugh you are such a buzzkill…wait, is this some sort of fantasy of yours?" The original look of disappointment on Tamsin's face was now one of fear. "As a matter of fact, yes, and after I had my way with you I was going to get a face tattoo." Lauren said with a straight face. The two looked at each other for a good minute before Lauren said "Tamsin….don't flatter yourself." Tamsin punch Lauren in the shoulder with her free hand, "jerk" Tamsin said before they both started to laugh. "Ok, but seriously doc, get me home, it feels like I am on a moving sidewalk."

Lauren woke up the next morning feeling better than she expected. She made a note to thank Tamsin for getting the pullout couch. She followed the small snoring noises coming from Tamsin's room. Her friend was spread out on the bed, drooling, with the handcuffs still attached to her. "Blackmail" Lauren said as she pulled out her phone and took a picture of Tamsin. Looking at her pictures she noticed one was taken last night. It was Bo, smiling, she must have taken it while she had Lauren's phone. "Beautiful.." Lauren said to herself. "Like what you see doc?" Tamsin said still half asleep. Lauren rolled her eyes, "Tamsin, remember when I had the flu 2 years ago?" "Ugh that was so gross, you looked like the walking dead." Lauren smirked and said, "well this" she motioned towards Tamsin, "is worse". "Living alone has made you mean" Tamsin said throwing a pillow at Lauren as she ran out of the room.

Lauren was waiting for the muffins to be done and looking at Bo's picture on her phone when Tamsin walked in freshly showered. "Science and star trek….those are the only things that make you smile like that…what are you looking at?" "Oh noth.." The ding of the oven went off, saving Lauren from a conversation she did not know how start. Tamsin grabbed one ignoring Lauren telling her they were too hot to eat and shoved it in her mouth. "Ahh hot hot hot" Lauren went over to the sink to get water, when she turned around Tamsin was holding her phone smirking. "Doc, it was hot but come on," she held up a glass of milk. "So what has the doctor all sorts of happy?" She scrolled through the photos, first seeing the one of her, "we will talk about that later" she said deleting it. Then on to the Bo picture. "Bo" she said looking up at Lauren. "Yeah, she was really nice, she said I should call her today…would that be ok if I did?" Lauren asked Tamsin. Tamsin thought for a moment, she liked Bo, "go for it, but if she hurts you….I know how to get rid of a body." Lauren laughed and hugged Tamsin. "Oh and I already sent that picture of you to my drive….so." She smiled and took a bite of a muffin right in front of a pissed off Tamsin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this! I am surrounded by writing all day so this is my outlet. It really means a lot to get positive feedback.**

After pacing around Tamsin's apartment for thirty minutes, Lauren finally gathered the courage to call Bo and ask her out. "Seriously, you have had your hand in a dead body and yet THAT is what makes you nervous." Tamsin said shaking her head. Lauren shook her head, god why was she so nervous, it is just a date, a date that she wasn't planning, and had not packed clothes for said date. She held up her favorite t-shirt that read "I ate some π and it was delicious". Tamsin laughed, "busting out the heavy nerd on the first date, bold move." Lauren looked at herself in the mirror, he jacket and scarf obscured the tshirt for the most part and if that failed her jeans that showed off her long legs would be the final distraction.

"Get it together Lewis, it is just a date." She held up her phone and looked at the picture of Bo "with her, a date with her."

Lauren and Bo had decided to take a walk through Central Park. Bo showed up holding two coffees, two muffins, and a blanket under her arm. "Do you need an extra hand?" Lauren asked. "I am actually really good with the two I have." Bo replied, the innuendo was not lost on either. "But here, you can hold the coffee tray." The two found a spot that overlooked Bow Bridge. "So Lauren, how is school going? Finishing med school must be really hectic." Lauren nodded and said," actually this year will probably be relatively smooth compared to the previous ones, I have already defended my thesis, and am now just finishing up my required hours being a TA for an intro to forensic pathology class. That will be the strangest thing, most of those kids are actually around my age." Bo's eyebrows raised. "Oh, I am twenty-one…..I ummm was one of those kids that started college at fifteen, med school by eighteen." Bo laughed, "so your run of the mill child genius." "Yes, just one of those, so what about you?" Bo smiled, well I went through the police academy and tested really high in the evaluations to be a psychological analyst specializing in extreme criminal behavior, so now at twenty-five I work for the criminal pathologist unit. Enough about work, what do you like to do? Besides eat pie." She said looking down at Lauren's shirt. Her scarf must have shifted when she sat down revealing the beginning half of the shirt. "Oh, ummm, well I obvious have a thing for anything science-y, or nerdy for that matter, I really like museums, the museum of art at Yale has an amazing exhibit on early cultures. What about you?" Lauren stopped herself before she went down a path discussing the intricacies of early death masks. "Since I started working I feel like I do not have a lot of free time, and most of that is spent with Kenz or the rest of the unit at the Dal, but if I had a free day I would really like to explore the city, see the sights, go to museums, and take it all in. Oh and I have always loved Egypt for some reason, I would love to go there some day." Lauren smiled, she had no expectations from Bo but this revelation made her like Bo that much more. "Maybe if you are ever at Yale I could take you to the museums there, I know a traveling exhibition on mummies will be there for the next two weeks." Bo's eyes lit up, "Yes! I would love that, I can't next weekend, but the weekend after that I can…I mean if you would like me to." Lauren could tell Bo was trying to come across as casual. "That works for me, the train ride is under two hours…" Bo cut her off, "perfect!"

The rest of the date went well, the women talked about everything, made each other laugh, and just enjoyed each other's company. Lauren looked at her watch, "Bo, do you realize we have been sitting here talking for five hours?" Bo looked at her phone, "Kenz is going to kill me, there is huge shoe sale was supposed to take her to hours ago, but I would rather be here." Bo smiled at Lauren who could not control stop herself from blushing. "So umm I guess we should pick up everything, get you back to Kenzi who will probably never forgive me for keeping you here." "If you buy her a drink she will, the way to that girls heart is booze, food, or shoes." Lauren laughed as she handed Bo the now folded blanket. "So, yes, I had an amazing time today, thank you, and umm I guess I will see you in two weeks?" "Yes, I wouldn't miss it." Bo said, enjoying how awkward Lauren was being. "So umm, I guess this is goodbye." Lauren said. Should I kiss her, shake her hand, hug her, what do I do, Lauren thought. She just smiled and started to walk away. "Lauren.." She turned as she heard her name. As soon as Lauren turned around Bo's lips were on hers. The kiss was intense, Lauren placed both of her hands on Bo's face, deepening the kiss. Lauren finally pulled back after what seemed like forever but not long enough. Both women were out of air. "Wow." Lauren finally said. "Uh huh." Bo agreed. "I really want to kiss you again but I am afraid if we start we won't stop." Lauren said, honestly. "I know, not that it would be a bad thing." Bo replied. Lauren held out her hand, Bo held out hers, they shook hands. "Two weeks." Lauren said looking Bo in the eyes. "Two weeks." Bo answered.


	4. Chapter 4

He knew where she was. Tamsin held the letter addressed to Angel in her hands. How he know? Her mom had done such a good job of covering their tracks for all of those years. Even changing their names. Tamsin had been going by this name since she was nine, it fit her much better than Angel, her birth name. A name she now only associated with darkness of her child hood. For years after they fled her psychopath of a father she feared this day would come. He would find her, she always knew he would. The note was simple, he said he had been watching her and her work. Tamsin did not have further think about the letter when she heard the door open, it was Lauren back from her date. Tamsin wiped the tears away and collected herself before walking out of her room to see her friend leaning against the door with a huge smile on her face. The two locked eyes and Lauren's smile widened. "So that bad, huh?" Tamsin said sarcastically.

Tamsin had dropped Lauren off at the train station early Sunday morning and had headed into the office. "I will get a full weekend off when people stop being stupid," she had once told Lauren. Tamsin sat at her desk and looked around. Dyson was going over paperwork, Hale was at his desk on the phone, and Kenzi was face down on her desk. Bo, who sat across from Tamsin, had the same stupid smile that Lauren had, but at least she was trying to hide it. Tamsin grabbed a folder from her desk and began reading….until she noticed Bo looking at her. Tamsin would look up, only to have Bo look away. After a few moments of this game Tamsin finally broke the silence, "Bo, is there something you would like to say?" Bo blushed and spit out quickly, "Did Lauren say anything, you know about our date?" Tamsin leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. She could either make the brunette sweat or be nice. Sweat it was. "Yes." That is all she said before returning to her folder. It was so easy to get Bo worked up Tamsin thought. "And…." "And what?" Tamsin replied. "What did she say?" the frustration obvious in Bo's voice. Tamsin rolled her eyes before answering, "she would not shut up about how amazing it was, I had to turn on some sci-fi movie so she could explain the inaccuracies to me just to get her to stop talking about it, is that good enough for you?" A smile lit up Bo's face, "really?" "Yes, really. And if you hurt her I will hurt you, go it?" Tamsin said staring at Bo. Bo nodded, still unable to wipe the smile off her face.

"Do you want me to help you unpack?" Nadia asked. Lauren really did not want Nadia there but she had offered to pick Lauren up from the train station. "No thanks, I didn't pack much, and I plan on heading to the lab soon." "Oh, ok, well I will let get to that then." Phew, she got the hint, Lauren thought. Nadia turned around to leave but before she got too far she turned around, "Lauren, the English department is having a dinner reception in two weeks, I was wondering if you would come with me?" Lauren stopped unpacking and looked up. "Nadia, I actually have plans for that weekend, I am sorry." Nadia could not hide her disappointment, "ok, but if your plans fall through let me know." Nadia smiled but her sadness was obvious in her eyes.

Over the next week and a half Tamsin had received five more letters, each more disturbing than the next. Her father knew about Lauren and threatened to hurt everyone Tamsin cared about. Lauren was the only person who knew about Tamsin's past. Lauren and Tamsin had been roommates for four years. It was Lauren who had held Tamsin after the nightmares. It was Lauren who gave Tamsin the ability to trust people again. It was Tamsin's turn to protect Lauren.


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren sat at the train station eagerly awaiting Bo to arrive. The two had texted non-stop for the last week. Tamsin eventually got tired of playing the middle man between the two and had given Bo Lauren's number. Lauren sat down and started to scroll through all the flirty texts the two had been sending back and forth. She rolled her eyes thinking of how Tamsin would be grossed out by their teenage antics. "Hey," Bo's voice snapped Lauren out of her trance. "Oh hey!" The two stood awkwardly facing each other until Lauren finally broke the silence. "I don't know why I am so nervous…" Bo grabbed Lauren's hand before she could continue. "I am nervous too…but also just really happy to see you." Lauren sighed in relief.

Lauren loved showing the campus to Bo, especially when Bo reached over and held Lauren's hand. The two walked hand in hand into the art museum and immediately ran into Nadia. "Lauren…" Nadia trailed off when she noticed Bo. "So this is what you meant by busy…." Trying to diffuse what she sensed was an awkward situation Bo held her hand out to Nadia, "Hi, I am Bo, nice to meet you." Nadia ignored Bo's hand and continued to look at Lauren. "Who is she?" "I am Bo," and obviously irritated Bo answered the question that was not directed to her. Nadia looked at Bo but quickly brought her attention back to Lauren, now with tears clearly in her eyes. Bo, sensing that perhaps she was making the situation worse said, "Lauren, I am just going to get a floor plan, I will be right over there." Lauren gave Bo a look that said thank you and then turned back to Nadia. "I am here on a date with Bo." "So when were you going to tell me? " Nadia, we weren't exclusive, we talked about this." Nadia was now holding back tears. Lauren hated making people upset, she wasn't a mean person. Lauren stepped closer to Nadia and took both of her hands. Nadia tried to pull back but Lauren's grip was strong. "Nadia, look at me…you deserve to be loved…you deserve to be somebodies first choice." Nadia looked up to the ceiling still holding back tears, but when she looked back to Lauren there was an understanding in her eyes. "Thank you," Nadia whispered as Lauren released her hands. The two stayed like that for a few moments until Nadia gathered herself, wiped the tears away and said, "Well then, I have embarrassed myself enough for one day," and walked away.

"Sorry about that." "No need to apologize Lauren, what exactly was that though?" Lauren paused before answering. "Nadia…..we went on a few dates, nothing serious but she always wanted more. Just had to break the news to her that I am here with a devastatingly beautiful women, she obviously did not take it well." Bo smirked at Lauren's use of humor to diffuse the situation. "Shall we" Lauren held out her hand for Bo to take.

Tamsin sat at her desk, yes it was a Saturday but since the letters started to arrive she just could not sit around. Each had gotten more personal and detailed. The last one contained a picture of Tamsin and Lauren the night they had come back from the bar. He knew about Lauren, and that meant she wasn't safe.


End file.
